1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light-weight, foldable tables.
2. Related Art
Folding tables are often used in applications where numerous tables are intermittently required. Therefore, such folding tables are provided with legs that fold towards the table top to provide a compact volume for storage. In addition, it is desirable that such tables have a reduced weight to facilitate handling and transportation. It is also desirable, however, that such tables remain robust, and provide a solid, flat working surface. To this extent, tables have been proposed that have a wood frame disposed between upper and lower shells of plastic; and which the upper plastic shell is laminated to an inner plywood sheet. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,338 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,825. Some tables have been proposed with corner pieces. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,219,401; 5,173,348 and 5,947,037.